Kureman Army
The Kureman Army is the ground forces branch of the Kureman armed forces. It was the first of the uniformed services to be established, originating through the exiled Sengetsu rebels' need to defend themselves from the harsh wilderness of the Sebone Mountains. The Kureman Army is commanded by the Field Marshal. Mission * Preserving the peace: The top priority of the Kureman Army is to protect Kurema and its territories. * Protect sovereignty: The Kureman Army maintains the sovereignty of Kureman territory. * Overcome enemies of the State: The army's duty is to defeat all peoples who directly or indirectly declare themselves as enemies of the state of Kurema. History Due to the difficulty of travel in Kurema, it was essential that soldiers be able to fight at their greatest potential. This central belief, force multiplication, dominated the direction of Kureman research and strategies of Kureman officers. Originally founded as the Kureman 2nd Army, the Kureman Army's original mission was to preserve the peace and support the Kureman 1st Army, which later became the Kureman Imperial Air Force. The Kuremans dedicated centuries to researching methods to create supersoldiers, though their success was limited in the long-run. These supersoldier programs were field tested, though politics and finance grew to become enormous obstacles in the further development of the program. The easiest answer to the supersoldier question, Kureman researchers concluded, was superior equipment and technology, giving birth to the Kureman Army of the modern era. Personnel Mark II battledress]] All soldiers of corporal rank up through warrant officers are referred to as specialists, also called non-commissioned officers or sub-officers in other countries. Commissioned officers * Field Marshal (OF-10) * General (OF-9) * Lieutenant General (OF-8) * Major General (OF-7) * Brigadier General (OF-6) * Colonel (OF-5) * Lieutenant Colonel (OF-4) * Major (OF-3) * Captain (OF-2) * Lieutenant (OF-1) Other ranks * Warrant Officer, 1st Class (OR-9) * Warrant Officer, 2nd Class (OR-8) * Staff Sergeant (OR-7) * Sergeant (OR-6) * No equivalent rank (OR-5) * Corporal (OR-4) * Lance Corporal (OR-3) * No equivalent rank (OR-2) * Private (OR-1) Special Forces The Kureman Army's special forces unit, the Imperial Air Service (IAS), is responsible for special operations that a conventional army cannot partake in. They are frequently deployed for sensitive missions, though often in conjunction with the Tier One element known as the Imperial Rangers. Equipment The Kureman Army utilizes the best that technology has to offer to them. The military's service rifle is the StR-22, capable of firing single or burst fire and uses a 30-round magazine feed. It has been part of the Kureman army doctrine to avoid automatic fire on assault rifles due to the tendency of soldiers to waste ammunition. In order to accommodate the lack of automatic fire on the StR-22, the SSW is a light support weapon designed to lay down accurate suppressive fire. Currently, the army is field testing battle drones as an armored anti-infantry unit. Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Military of Kurema Category:Modern era Category:Armies